Perfect Life
by BlackRainbows
Summary: Song-Perfect Life by Red Told from L's POV. From friend, to enemy. L is driven slowly mad by Light's fascination with killing. I do not own the characters or the song.


_You pretend what you say you feel  
You pretend that you're something special  
All the lies that you hide behind  
I see right through you, see right through you_

You tell me that you like me. That you're my friend. But when I look into your eyes, I don't see friendship. I see burning hate. I still think you're Kira. That's probably why you hate me. But you _are _Kira. You think you're doing a good thing. You think you're a god. But you're not. I know what you are. A cold-blooded killer.  
_  
__Paint__ it on, cover every inch  
Any flaw will expose your weakness  
I'm immune to your fantasy  
I won't become you, won't become you._

You hide your secret from the others well. They don't think you're Kira. This façade you hold fools them. But I am no fool, Light Yagami. You lie through your teeth to make sure you remain safe. To make sure no one finds out your true identity. But I know. Your dreams are pointless. You will not rule the world. You are a murderer, and I cannot change that. __

You want a perfect, perfect life.  
Nothing wrong, nothing real inside  
All I see is a perfect lie.  
I don't want your perfect life  
I don't want your perfect life.

You think that with no criminals the world will be perfect. Clean. Free from hate. But you're wrong. By taking away the bad things, nothing will be real. People will be living in fear of you. Is this what you want? Do you want people to be happy? Or scared? Your idea of a 'perfect world' is a lie. A perfectly composed, flawless lie. __

So, keep your dream with no consequence  
You'd damage me just to feed your senses  
All you fake for reality  
I see right through you, see right through you.

You keep your dreams to yourself. I don't need to know about the things you'll do when you rule the world. You want me out of your way. You want to kill me. My first friend. One of the few people I can trust. You would destroy me just to move forward. You say you're my friend, but that's a lie. Why would you lie to me, Light Yagami? Why would you fake our perfect friendship? __

Take your pride, take your vanity  
Can't you see that your ego's empty?  
I will turn, I will walk away  
I won't become you, won't become you.

Do as you please. Your pride stands in my way of getting to you. You won't let me help you. You think you're so great, but you're not. I don't want to say it, but I'm starting to dislike you. I want to help you. Pull you out of the black abyss that is the death-ridden mind. But you won't let me in. You just lie. You're a fake. __

You want a perfect, perfect life,  
Nothing wrong, nothing real inside  
All I see is a perfect lie  
I don't want your perfect life  
I don't want your perfect life  
I don't want your perfect life.

I don't want to be like you. You are not my equal. You are far inferior to me. You think that death is the only answer? Really? A clever mind such as yours should be able to see that this is not the way to mend humanity. You should be able to see that nothing can mend humanity. __

My eyes are wide open.  
I see the enemy, the hypocrisy  
Your cover is fading  
Secrets _pouring__ out, castles falling down  
There's nothing to hide behind  
I know who I am inside  
I'm perfectly broken._

I see you now. Not my friend. My enemy. I hate you. I hate you I hate you I hate you. My friend. The guilt is driving you slowly insane. You slip up slightly, and that's it. You have no mask anymore. I know what you are. I know what you want. Kill me, Light. Kill me now. I don't want to live in a world held together by fear and death. That is not a perfect world. Your idea of perfect is twisted, and I do not want to be a part of this. Your insanity is driving me insane. I want to die. I don't want to be anything to do with you anymore. __

You want a perfect, perfect life,  
Nothing wrong, nothing real inside  
All I see is an empty lie  
I don't want your perfect life  
I don't want your perfect life  
I don't want your perfect life  
I don't want your perfect life  
The perfect life!


End file.
